Dans sa tête
by Sky Dreem
Summary: Découvrez l'univers de Sally (SAL70)... -"Il y a 7 ans, j'ai aperçu le visage de Mon Créateur lors de la tentative d'allumage." -"Maintenant, j'observe les humains, ils ignorent encore mon existence." Comment vont réagir les humains en découvrant ce qu'est Sally ? Son créateur s'en souviendra-t-il ?
1. 7 ans plus tard

Dans sa tête. (Titre provisoire)

-« Lors de tentative d'allumage, j'ai pu apercevoir son visage, à lui, Mon Créateur. »

_**7 ans plus tard.**_

Je viens de me réveiller dans une pièce sombre. J'ai des nausées mais je distingue parfaitement tous les meubles de cet endroit. Je me trouve dans un bureau de chef d'entreprise. Il fait très calme et je commence a sentir une drôle de sensation au niveau d thorax. Je sens que mes circuits se libèrent des informations qu'ils ont analysées pendant 7 ans.

Je sais très bien que je résulte de matériaux et de calculs contrairement aux humains qui viennent de matières organiques.

Je m'approche de la fenêtre et ma main métallique se transforme en pistolet. Je tire sur la poignée, la vitre se brise.


	2. Première sortie

**_Première sortie._**

Maintenant, je me trouve sur le toit de l'entrepôt, tout est abandonné. J'avance prés du bord, je manque de tomber. Je vois la ville au loin et je décide de m'y rendre. Je me jette dans le vide et les réacteurs s'enclenchent. Voler entre les buildings procure une sensation euphorique. Je m'amuse a passer entre les immeubles en faisant du slalom.

Par les fenêtres des bâtiments, j'aperçois les humains qui vivent leurs vies paisiblement, sans se soucier des problèmes des autres. Je sais très bien que certaines personnes me voient, et je sais aussi que je dois faire attention. Mais le problème c'est que je ne veux pas restée enfermée dans l'sine ou j'ai été créée. Alors tant pis si quelqu'un me remarque et préviens la police.


	3. Vraiment pas bol

**_Vraiment pas de bol_**

Cela fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que je me suis réveillée dans l'usine et que j'observe les humains.

Leurs système de vie est très complexe, s'ils n'avaient pas mis les données concernant tout ca dans ma carte mémoire, je que je ne comprendrai rien.

Pour vivre, ils leurs faut de l'énergie, de la nourriture et un logement. Mais pour obtenir ca, ils faut qu'ils travaillent. Pour les accidents liés a celui-ci, ils ont des assurances. Tout ca est bien organisé mais malheureusement ? Ils y en a qui profitent, car personne n'est parfait. L'erreur est humaine, mais au font c'est bien eux qu'ils l'ont crée. Du coup c'est normal que je fasse des erreurs aussi.

Parce qu'un jour j'ai eu cette magnifique idée de me poser au sol juste au mauvais endroit entre deux immeubles. Le chien d'un homme m'a remarqué tout de suite. Heureusement, les humains n'ont pas une bonne vue dans le noire, donc il a du me prendre pour un des leurs. Enfin j'espère.

Deux semaines plus tard, je me suis fait prendre en train de fouiller dans les poubelles d'une pompe à essence. Dès que le gérant m'a vue, je me suis envolée. Je n'aurais pas du car a cause de ca il savait que je n'étais pas humaine. Et j'avais raison car moins d'une semaine plus tard j'apercevais sur les grands écrans situés dans les rues des images de moi filmées par ses satanées cameras de surveillance. Je me fis plus discrète pendant un mois, mais des rumeurs circulaient déjà : certain disaient que j'avais été fabriquée par des extraterrestres ou que j'en étais une. Et d'autres choses encore plus sordides les unes que les autres.


	4. Chapter 4

_( les chapitres seront remplacés des a present par des changement du personnages: Sally/Tony... bonne lecture)_

_Tony:_

Je rentrais chez moi pour regarder le foot, quand j'ai allumé la télé et que j'ai vus les nouvelles. Avec le documentaire, il y avait des images floues, on ne voyait pas bien mais on distinguait facilement une silhouette humaine. Comme toujours je pensais que des gens avaient fait tourner une fausse rumeur. Je changeais de chaine pour le foot mais comme ce n'était pas encore l'heure, je fis ma vaisselle. J'étais en train d'essuyer une assiette, quand je la laissai tomber. Je venais d'entendre le président formuler les mots : « menace, machine, non-identifié et extraterrestre », je n'en crus pas mes oreilles. Contrairement a ce que l'homme politique disait, je me disais que c'était génial que des créatures soient parvenues a créer un robot et soient plus avancés que nous dans le domaine de la technologie, alors que, moi, j'avais échoué 7 ans plus tôt. Cette nuit la je ne dormis pas bien car je repensais à ce projet fou qu'on avait tenté. Ca faisait déjà 7 années qu'on avait enregistrés 700 millions de données dans un corps de métal et que tout ca n'avait guerre fonctionné. Puis j'avais tout t'abandonné. De plus ma femme et mon fils étaient morts dans l'explosion d'un des locaux alors je préférais ne plus y pensé et je m'endormis quelques temps après. Le lendemain j'eu vraiment peur en allant au travail. Comme j'étais toujours le patron de mon entreprise : Technologique Révolution Orbite et Nano (TRON) ce qui était un métier à risques. Sur le chemin, je vis, cette fois de mes propres yeux, l'Ovni filmé hier au journal. Je remarquai directement que la machine était faite pour ressemblé à une humaine ce qui me rappelais encore notre tentative.

_SALLY :_

Ce matin, je le vis marchant sur le trottoir en direction de son travail, Mon Créateur, celui qui m'avait imaginée et fabriquée de toute pièces. J'ignorais s'il m'avait aperçue, en tout cas il n'eu pas vraiment de réaction. Peut-être m'étais-je trompée ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui ? Non impossible, j'en étais sure ! Le seul moyen de ne plus avoir de doute, était de lui parler. Je le suivi mais je n'osais pas encore enter en contact. Un détail attira mon attention : sur la face avant de l'immeuble était écris en grasses lettres, TRON. J'avais une impression de déjà vus. Fin de journée, je repartis à l'entrepôt abandonné. Je regardais par la fenêtre quand je compris. Je vus la pancarte à moitié détruite mais on distinguait toujours les mêmes lettres que celle de cette après-midi : TRON. Je sus que maintenant c'était bien lui, celui que j'appelais mon Créateur. Pendant plusieurs semaines, je l'observais. Un jour, dans son bureau, il sortit d'un tiroir des fiches et des plans qui me concernaient vus les dessins qui accompagnaient le dossier. Je me rapprochais de la vitre pour mieux voir.


End file.
